This invention relates to connectors and in particular to connectors for use in making fluid-tight connections.
More especially, the invention is concerned with connectors for making connection with coupling members provided with a Luer taper.
Luer connectors are commonly used in the medical and surgical fields for coupling together fluid lines or for making connection between, for example, the tip of a syringe, and a fluid line. These connectors are generally of plastics material and are used especially for making connection to medico-surgical tubing, such as catheters, having relatively small diameter internal bores, of the order of 1, 2 or 3 mm.
Luer connections are made by means of a male member having an outer surface which tapers gradually towards its tip, and a female member having a similarly tapered bore of slightly smaller size. When the male member is inserted within the female member the two parts come into frictional engagement with one another to effect a Luer slip fit. Whilst this slip fit is generally reliable it it often desirable to have some form of lock to prevent the male and female members becoming separated inadvertently. In previous arrangements a Luer lock is provided by means of an internally threaded ring rotatably mounted on one member that is adapted to engage suitably shaped projections on the other member.